


Дживс и неудачное начало дня

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut





	Дживс и неудачное начало дня

Такого мерзкого дня у Берти не было уже давно. С утра завтрак с тетей Агатой, в который, как известно, входят первое, второе, десерт и список из десяти – минимум десяти – девиц, которые «должны сделать из Берти человека». Зачем делать из него человека, Вустер решительно не понимал. Он и без девиц чувствовал себя самым что ни на есть homo sapiens.  
Потом он продрог в своем новом костюме, потом поцарапал ботинок, споткнувшись о бордюр, потом… ничего хорошего снова не произошло.  
Но хуже всего было то, что Дживс укатил в отпуск на очередной остров в Средиземном море, известный какой-то там исторической историей и архитектурной архитектурой. Почему нельзя полюбоваться этим островом на картинках и оставить идею поездки неизвестно куда, где наверняка нет приличных гостиниц, Берти тоже было не слишком понятно.  
Но кодекс Вустеров гласит, что даже в самой неприятной ситуации можно найти положительные стороны. Поэтому после выматывающей трапезы, где он чувствовал себя основным блюдом, в испорченном ботинке и холодном костюме Берти направился прямиком домой, игнорируя приветливо распахнутые двери «Трутней».  
Он решил, что хуже быть уже не может и пора воплотить свое очень давнее и не менее тайное желание. Итак, у него были надежно спрятаны: бутылка скотча, старая прохудившаяся и признанная негодной рубашка Дживса, которую Берти умыкнул из-под носа камердинера, наволочка с подушки Дживса, пропажа которой вызвала несколько недоуменных взглядов, но и только. В целом Берти мог вполне гордиться собой: он достойно справился с грабежом.  
Вустер вошел в квартиру, насвистывая, как обычно, модный мотивчик, снял и бросил на кровать в спальне верх холодного костюма, облачился в рубашку Дживса, налил себе скотча, сел в кресло, сунул наволочку под голову, укутался в плед и стал ждать. Алкоголь проникал в кровь жутко медленно. Прошла вечность, прежде чем Берти сумел согреться и наконец представить себе, что одно небезызвестное идеальное существо скинуло свой фрак и теперь обнимает его. Теплая ткань рубашки трется о его кожу. Крепкие руки нежно гладят его.  
Вустер уснул счастливым.

***

Дживс злился. Если говорить совсем честно, он был просто в бешенстве. Это было редкое и вовсе нехарактерное для него состояние, но, в самом деле, некомпетентность некоторых людей даже святого выведет из себя. Все началось с того, что его поезд опоздал, потом при пересадке носильщик перепутал номера бирок и отправил его багаж неизвестно куда. Пытаясь разобраться с этой проблемой, он провел на вокзале лишних двадцать восемь минут. В результате опоздал на корабль и теперь возвращался из Портсмута без вещей, денег и билетов. Отпуск был безвозвратно загублен, еще не начавшись.  
Подходя к дому, он взглянул на часы. Мистер Вустер сейчас, должно быть, обедает в клубе. Поздоровавшись со слегка удивленным Джарвисом, он поднялся наверх и открыл дверь запасным ключом. Было тихо. Квартира явно пустовала. Дживс вздохнул, снял шляпу и прошел в гостиную. Где его ждал сюрприз. Вернее, шок. Или даже потрясение.  
Мистер Вустер был дома. Он спал, завернувшись в плед и – в этом не было сомнений – его старую рубашку. Бутылка скотча, стоявшая на журнальном столике, была пуста почти наполовину. Голова мистера Вустера покоилась – и в этом он тоже был вполне уверен – на наволочке с его подушки, которая куда-то затерялась месяц назад.  
До крайности изумленный, Дживс тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего, подошел ближе. Молодой хозяин спал, прижавшись щекой к наволочке. Светлые кудри рассыпались по хлопку наволочки и обивке кресла. Он ровно вздыхал и улыбался грустной, как показалось Дживсу, улыбкой. Запах спиртного заставил его опомниться и отступить назад. Такому странному поведению, безусловно, есть логичное объяснение — и им вполне может быть алкоголь. Но рубашка пропала два месяца назад, а наволочка – около месяца. Мистер Вустер, конечно же, не мог быть пьян все это время. Значит, это… чем бы это ни было, спланировано и воплощено в трезвом уме и – если можно так сказать о мистере Вустере – твердой памяти.  
Дживс вновь взглянул на своего молодого господина. И вновь не нашел никакого подходящего ответа. Что ж, если с причинами разобраться не удается, попробуем обратить внимание на следствия, решил Дживс и пошел готовить свой фирменный коктейль. Употребление половины бутылки скотча на голодный желудок – а он был уверен, что молодой хозяин наверняка забыл пообедать, - еще ни для кого не проходило бесследно.  
Разобрав вещи, сложив слишком легкий для этого времени года костюм мистера Вустера и с неодобрением разглядев свежую царапину на ботинке хозяина, Дживс принялся сооружать поздний обед или, если угодно, ранний ужин.  
Приглушенный стон, донесшийся из гостиной, застал его за этим занятием. Он взял заранее приготовленный поднос с коктейлем и вышел из кухни. Мистер Вустер встретил его ошарашенным взглядом, немедленно сменившимся гримасой боли.

***

\- Дживс, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Прошу вас, сэр, - сказал Дживс, протягивая ему на подносе стакан со знакомой мутноватой жидкостью.  
Коктейль пришелся удивительно кстати - в голове прояснилось. И практически сразу в нее пришло осознание. Боже мой, в каком виде он здесь сидит! Что подумает Дживс! Впрочем, его камердинер выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, как всегда.  
\- Кхм… эээ… Дживс, я, конечно, рад тебе, и все такое, но разве ты не в отпуске? – пробормотал Берти, плотнее укутываясь в плед.  
\- Обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что я был вынужден отложить поездку на неопределенное время, сэр. Надеюсь, это не доставило вам никаких неудобств?  
\- Нет, конечно нет! – воскликнул Берти и попытался незаметно стащить наволочку вниз.  
А вот теперь Дживс выглядел заинтересованным. Ему совершенно точно было любопытно, что здесь происходит. Конечно же, он узнал и рубашку, и эту чертову подозрительную наволочку. Берти покраснел.  
\- Ну…  
Как продолжить, он не знал. «Понимаешь, Дживс, мне хотелось, чтобы ты обнял меня», - это он должен был сказать? Помимо того, что подобного рода высказывание было бы полуправдой – ему хотелось гораздо большего, - так еще и произнести нечто подобное в присутствии этого несусветного совершенства у него просто язык не поворачивался.  
Но Дживс, как известно, превосходил его и тактом и предусмотрительностью.  
\- Обед будет готов через четверть часа, сэр, - сообщил он и ушел в кухню.  
Да, чувство такта Дживса можно было смело брать в качестве эталона, но все же Берти чувствовал, что должен ему объяснение. Переодевшись в свою рубашку, он принялся заметать следы преступления. И вдруг решился. Да, Дживс, безусловно, может превосходить его в чем угодно, но только не в фамильной смелости Вустеров. Нет, сэр. Так и не дойдя до тайника, Берти бросил наволочку и рубашку на кровать и отправился прямиком в кухню, пока решимость не оставила его.  
Он стремительно влетел в дверь и замер на пороге, остановленный изумленным и изумительным взглядом камердинера.  
\- Что-то случилось, сэр?  
\- Да. – Берти набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. - Да, Дживс, дело в том, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Простите?  
\- Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Ты просто… - Берти окончательно смутился и замолчал. Мысли смешались - не то чтобы их и раньше было много, но теперь не осталось вообще ни одной.

***

Молчание мистера Вустера было более чем красноречиво, а смущение ему невероятно шло. В какой-то момент Дживс решил, что так и не дождется продолжения. Но тут молодой хозяин поднял на него совершенно несчастный взгляд.  
\- Ты, наверное, захочешь найти новое место работы, Дживс? – В голосе мистера Вустера звучало неподдельное отчаянье. – Я дам тебе самые лучшие рекомендации, - с тяжелым вздохом продолжил он.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, сэр. – Теперь мистер Вустер выглядел испуганным и потерянным. И Дживс поспешил продолжить:  
\- Я не намерен менять место работы в ближайшее время, сэр.  
Мистер Вустер схватился за косяк и теперь смотрел на него во все глаза: недоверие, надежда, страх – его открытое лицо выражало потрясающую смесь эмоций. Он открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, силясь что-то сказать и не находя слов. Длить эту агонию не смог бы и более жестокосердный человек, чем Дживс.  
Он шагнул ближе к молодому господину и крепко обнял за талию, поддерживая и давая точку опоры. В следующую секунду мистер Вустер практически повис на нем, обняв за шею и уткнувшись носом в грудь.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр?  
В ответ его обняли еще крепче. Решив, что на кухне разговаривать не слишком удобно, Дживс, не размыкая объятий, повел, хотя вернее сказать понес, мистера Вустера в гостиную.  
Они дошли до честерфилда. Мистер Вустер, видимо, поняв, что сесть, не отрываясь друг от друга, не получится, наконец поднял на него глаза.  
\- Дживс? – Его имя, произнесенное с вопросительной интонацией, содержало в себе по меньшей мере три вопроса: «Ты правда не против, Дживс?», «Что же мы делаем, Дживс?» и «Что мы будем делать, Дживс?». И Дживс не был уверен, что знает ответ на два последних.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит присесть, сэр, - мягко предложил он.  
Они сели на диван довольно близко друг к другу, но объятий не возобновили. Мистер Вустер наконец опустил взгляд своих невероятно синих глаз, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись обивкой.  
\- Тебя… ты был удивлен моими словами, Дживс? – Смущение медленно, но верно возвращалось на лицо мистера Вустера, окрашивая его в весьма привлекательный оттенок розового.  
\- Признаться, они были неожиданными, сэр, но не неприятными. – За этим его признанием последовал вздох облегчения, а ясный синий взгляд молодого господина оторвался наконец от созерцания особенностей диванной обивки и ковра и вернулся к изучению черт его лица.  
\- Но ты ведь понял, - решил внести ясность мистер Вустер, - что речь шла вовсе не о христианской братской любви, Дживс? И я имел в виду, ну…  
Пришла очередь Дживса смущаться. Мысль о братской любви ни разу не посетила его голову, в основном потому, что она была наполнена весьма откровенными образами, которые не покидали ее с того момента, когда Дживс впервые помог молодому господину принять ванну. С тех самых пор образ позолоченной солнечным светом капли воды, стекающей по плечу или торсу мистера Вустера, стал неотъемлемым спутником каждого его вздоха.  
\- Именно так, сэр, - ответил Дживс, не поднимая головы.

***

\- А… - начал Берти и снова не смог продолжить. – И что теперь? Как… ну, то есть… - Черт возьми! В конце концов, разговоры ни к чему не приведут!  
Берти выдохнул, придвинулся к Дживсу, взял его за подбородок и слегка потянул на себя. Когда ему удалось наконец встретить взгляд темных глаз, он зажмурился и крепко прижался губами ко рту своего восхитительного, неповторимого, идеального… Дживса.


End file.
